


Someone Worth Saving

by Scripto



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged Up, Creek if you look hard enough lol, Imp Tweek Tweak, M/M, Whump, Youth Pastor Craig Tucker, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 06:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17913140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scripto/pseuds/Scripto
Summary: The pastor has a secret that he's kept hiding in his basement overnight. He can't keep it locked up for much longer.





	Someone Worth Saving

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm yeah, I was looking at Phone Destroyer fanart and kinda went "why the hell not?"  
> So here you go... I hope it's not too terrible

“Thank you, kind sir,” an old beggar on street said as the pastor tossed some spare change into his mug. Craig knew he was going to need to do every good deed he could. He was trying to hurry back home without making a scene. Briskly, he walked towards his house. The less people that saw him, the better. 

“Good day,” Butters chimed in quickly. “What’s that you got in your hands, Craig?”

The pastor looked down at the Styrofoam box in his right hand. He knew he sinned, but he couldn’t tell a soul. “It’s take out from the local City Wok,” he told the choir boy nonchalantly. “I’m taking home some vegetables for my guinea pig, Stripe.”

“Oh alrighty then,” he did not seem very convinced but didn’t hold up Craig any longer.

When he finally got to his house, Craig looked around, making sure that not a soul had followed him. He slowly shut the door behind him and hurried to the basement. Down there, an imp with long goat legs was struggling with the chains that kept him from flying away. It glared at the holy man.

“Let me go already,” the imp snarled, trying to break free. His hooves kicked at the wall as he watched Craig get closer.

“I brought you something,” Craig sighed as he opened the box to give the imp lamb meet. “This was the purest one that I could find. I had to lie and-”

“I’ll burn you if you get any closer,” the imp growled back as he knocked the meat onto the floor. He continued to struggle.

Pastor Craig stood in place, shocked by the anxious demon. Perhaps it was his fault for capturing it instead of killing it. There was something different about this demon that wasn’t like the others that Craig had to deal with. Maybe it was some type of temptress because he just couldn’t say no to those eyes.

The creature’s tail aggressively whipped at the wall behind him. “Why didn’t you just kill me?” 

“You’re only going to hurt yourself if you keep pulling like that,” Craig mumbled as he grabbed a seat and sat in front of the hellion. He was close enough to get burnt or clawed at and he knew it. The pastor had faith that the imp would not try to harm him. “My name is Pastor Craig and-”

“Gah! I know your name is Craig,” he continued to tense up as he began tiring himself out. The chains around him were far too heavy. “I’m Tweek,” he grumbled back as his body began to relax. Their eyes were fixated on each other. 

Craig slowly reached down to the lamb’s remains with Tweek cautiously watching the his every movement. As the pastor slowly held it out for the demon, it quickly snatched the meat from his hands, scarring his fingers and devouring it in seconds. Craig backed away in pain, clenching his bloody fingers.

The imp with the blood covered face frowned. “Do you have anymore?” He leaned against the wall and huffed.

“Tweek, I can’t just go around slaughtering lambs,” the pastor sighed. “I already have to ask god for forgiveness for this one alone.”

The demon stomped his hooves on the ground as his wings tried to fly. Poor Tweek couldn’t move very far. “I don’t see why a man who is so interested in pleasing god would waste his time sparing demons.” 

Craig began wrapping his hand in bandages. “Let’s just say there’s something about you that’s different from the other hellions I’ve fought.” He adjusted his blue hat. “Something...worth saving.”

Tweek cocked his head to the side as his tail swished back and forth. His body shook at the pastor’s last comment. “Gah! So you’re just going to keep me here, locked up in your basement for the rest of eternity?” He began trying to fight the shackles keeping him in place. He was only tiring himself out again.

“Tweek, calm down.”

“Don’t tell me to calm down!” The imp hissed as his claws impulsively reached out and dug into Craig’s neck and face. He immediately stopped fighting as the holy man dropped to the floor, moaning in pain. “Craig?”

The pastor got up. His left eye was soaked in blood from the deep scratches surrounding it. He staggered to the stairs and collapsed again. “Fuck,” he coughed as he couldn’t even crawl up five steps. He could barely see a damn thing in sight, everything was a disgusting, watery red. The demon got him really good. He rolled over onto his back and grasped his neck.

“Craig,” Tweek shrieked loud enough for the house to shake. The demon screamed louder and louder as the basement began to go into flames. His shackles began to slowly melt and his wings spread wide. The imp split his chains are he grabbed Craig and flew out of the basement with him. The Pastor clung to the demon, as they soared towards the mountains. 

Suddenly, a holy arrow struck through the imp, causing him to crash near the church. As he released the pastor, he crawled away. An angel ran to help out Craig, probably not knowing what he had done or had unleashed. 

“Are you okay?” Wendy asked the pastor. He nodded in response. She took him inside the church.

“W-W-What was t-that?” Friar Jimmy questioned as he began to heal Craig’s wounds. “There was some kind of dee…Some kind of d-d-deee…Some kind of demon carrying y-you.” He stammered as Butters rushed in with a cup of ice for the injured pastor.

Craig sat up right. There were three people around him. He knew he couldn’t tell anyone. Was he really going to sin again and continue to cover this up? The demon did save his life. However, it also attacked him in the first place.

“Craig, is there something you’re not telling us?” The angel could sense how uncomfortable he was. She could probably see straight through him.

The pastor brushed them all off as he itched at the bandages over his face. “Can a demon be saved?”

There was an accord silence before the friar spoke up. “Of course demons can’t be saved, what are you f-fucking re-retarded?” He was baffled by Craig’s question. 

“Imps cannot be saved,” Wendy whispered softly. “Those things are not only irredeemable, but they’re incredibility unpredictable. I should really look for it and finish it off before it causes anymore harm.”

“Wait, I’ll do it,” Craig insisted. She had a doubtful look on her face, but trusted him to leave and go after the demon. She handed him a holy dagger that would definitely finish the already wounded creature. The pastor could feel everyone watching him as he left the church and followed the bloody trail.

The blood didn’t take him too far away. The pastor found himself at a cave, with the imp curled up on the floor. The blood soaked holy arrow that had impaled him laid in front of Craig. Tweak huffed and puffed on the floor. 

“Don’t get any closer,” the imp snarled at Craig approached him. His tail aggressively thumped on the ground. “I’ll take you down with me.” The pastor could finally get a clear look of the gouge in the creature’s stomach. 

“Tweek, you’ve got a really bad wound there,” Craig tried to explain as carefully moved closer. “Let me help you.”

“I said to back off,” Tweek hissed as he clawed at the dirt under him. As the pastor placed a hand close to his wound, he flinched and whimpered. “Stop it,” he grumbled under his breath as Craig began to try to patch up the traumatic injury. The imp’s claws went into Craig’s arm as his teeth sank into his shoulder blade, Craig screamed as blood seeped through his shirt.

The pastor pushed the imp off of him. “I’m trying to help you!”

“I don’t believe you,” Tweek growled back. His wings spread and he was ready to pounce on Craig any minute.

“Don’t make me hurt you,” Craig tried to reason with him. There was never any use in trying to reason with a demon.

As Tweek darted towards him, Craig took out his dagger and went straight for the wings. The imp tore into Craig’s back, jabbing far enough to reach the pastor’s spine. He shrieked in pain as his wings were disconnected. 

“Let me help you,” Craig moaned as the demon dropped to the floor. “I can save you.”

“Am I really worth saving?” Tweek cried as he struggled to move.

Craig collapsed beside him. “You’re worth saving to me,” he said before coughing. Tweek crawled over to the pastor and nested his head again Craig’s chest. “I’m sorry I couldn’t save you in time,” Craig moaned as his arms wrapped around the demon. They both breathed heavy, slow breaths and bleed onto each other. Tears rolled down both of their cheeks.

“What are you doing?” Tweek whimpered.

“I’m sorry,” Craig cried as he grabbed the dagger beside him and shoved it direct into the imp’s heart. He could feel Tweek’s struggling and suffering, but had to deal with it. “Goodnight, Tweek,” he said before joining him shortly after.


End file.
